miamfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Cassidy
' '''Sam Cassidy' was the first girlfriend of Molly Jones. Her mother died one month prior to her arrival in the series, and she lived alone with her dad. Season Three Her first appearance was in "New Beginning", when Molly and Julie arrived at her house in a failed attempt to seduce her dad. Molly went into the living room, where Sam was watching tv. Thinking Sam was a boy, Molly flirted with her and they started kissing. When they went into Sam's room for sex, Molly was shocked to see that Sam was a girl and left, angrily accusing Sam of tricking her. Later on, Sam went round to Molly's and asked her to be her girlfriend. Molly was unsure, as she was straight and hardly knew Sam, but changed her mind after Sam convinced her to take a chance. In "New Girlfriend, Old Boyfriend", Molly invited Sam over for breakfast and a chance to properly meet Julie. Sam made a good impression, but Julie mistaked her for a boy. After Sam corrected her, Julie told her that she didn't raise a lesbian, prompting Molly and Sam to leave. They went to Molly's bedroom, where Molly decided that Sam needed a makeover to look like a girl. Sam was thrilled with her new look and thanked Molly. When she walked home, she crossed paths with Joe, who instantly started hitting on her, but she rejected him, telling him that she was a lesbian. Her final appearance is in "Running Away", where she saw Molly and Joe kissing at the park. Deeply upset, she ran away to Molly's house, where the grief of both Molly's betrayal and her mother's death led her to commit suicide. When Molly and Joe returned and found Sam's body, Molly was greatly saddened by her death, and after the unsympathetic reactions from Joe and Julie, Molly ran away. Death Due to her mother's death one month prior to her appearance in the series, Sam was emotionally vulnerable. When she saw Molly and Joe kissing, she misunderstood the situation as one of betrayal, whereas Joe was the one who kissed Molly. She committed suicide (presumably by overdose) in Molly's bedroom, where she was found later on by Molly and Joe. Molly was deeply saddened by Sam's death, and the unsympathetic and cruel reactions from Joe and Julie was what caused Molly to run away. Character Appearance Sam was a pretty teenage girl, and was fairly small and slim for her age. She had blonde hair, fair skin and light brown eyes. Initially, Sam had a tomboyish appearance, with short, untidy hair, jeans and a jacket, which was what made both Molly and Julie believe she was a boy. Sam let Molly give her a makeover, in which she was given hair extensions and an entirely new outfit, making her appear much more feminine. Personality Overall, Sam seemed to be a kind, polite girl, with a positive attitude, despite the trauma in her life. She spoke up in her beliefs, and seemed to be good to convincing people to take a chance, such as when she asked Molly to be her girlfriend, and while Molly initially refused, claiming she was straight, she decided to date Sam, and realised she is bisexual. Sam did not appear to like male attention, such as when Joe tried to hit on her, and she flatly told him she was gay. Trivia *Sam was Molly's first, and only known girlfriend.